


The One's She Had Lost and the One's She Had Found

by teasgaypanic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book Dany's ending, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, I wanted to make you guys cry, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon's too I guess, Let me know if you cry, R Plus L Equals J, Sad, Song Lyrics, To the lyrics of Jenny of Oldstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasgaypanic/pseuds/teasgaypanic
Summary: Dany dances with her Jon's ghost....Or my book Daenerys ending set to the lyrics of Jenny of Oldstones.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	The One's She Had Lost and the One's She Had Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts), [brideofire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofire/gifts).



> I thought of this depression and decided to write it!! Please, if you don't like it, don't be dicks!! 
> 
> I actually cried writing this, and cried some more when listening to the song. Shit got me emotional!!

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ And the ones who had loved her the most _

Dany walked around with a babe on each of her arms. The last gift she received from Him. Their names were Lyella and Rhaegar, and she had been blessed with two beautiful babes, and two amazing best friends there to help her raise them, Missandei and Grey Worm. They had all grown tired of war, especially after the last year, and they had settled down in a house with a red door, and a lemon tree outside on the island of Dragonstone. 

Her three scaled children were outside, most likely feasting on their supper for the night, and her furred child was running around the house trailing after her. She had just nursed the two babes, and they were about to turn in for the night when Lyella, the louder of the two, started crying. 

Rhaegar was almost a carbon copy of her, with silver hair and violet eyes, he was the oldest of the two. He was also the quieter of the two. She expected this was what her older brother was like when he was just a babe, not that she would know. He had lived and died before she had even screamed her first.

Lyella was the wild child. She probably was already developing the habits of her grandmother, and maybe even a little from her Auntie Arya. She was named half after His mother, and half after her own. Lyella had the beautiful black curls that her father had, but she shared the same eyes as her mother and brother. She was the screamer of the two, perhaps because she was born smaller than her brother, or maybe because she looked more like her father. They probably would never know. 

With both babes wound tightly in blankets, and one in each arm, she started to twirl around, dancing. In the early days of their birth she had found this was the only way to quiet one or both of them down, and it also gave her a little time to let loose and be free, if only for a little. While twirling around, she had started to think back on the last year. . 

_ The ones who'd been gone for so very long _

_ She couldn't remember their names _

Oh he had been beautiful, that first time she had set eyes upon him. Melancholic too, if she were to be honest with herself. She would later tell him, many times, that he tended to brood a lot. He had first come to her speaking of Grumpkins and Snarks, at least that’s what one of her advisers had told her, but when she learned that he had been on the wall, and with his own two eyes had seen these beasts of legend, she found herself unable not to believe him.

But they had the wall in between them and this foe, and no such protections between them and their other foes. 

Her khalasar, her unsullied, and her dragons, along with his men from the North, Riverlands, Vale, and the Freefolk, along with mammoths, giants, and other beast he had found along the way had first taken the war to Aegon, who now held the moniker Aegon the Pretender. It had been an easy battle, with minimal casualties, especially after the foolish boy had thought himself a Targaryen worthy enough of sitting upon Viserion.

Her son didn’t take too kindly to that. With a quick jet of flames, Aegon the Pretender was no more, and the Golden Company and the spears of Dorne laid down their arms and surrendered.

She had been worried for him that first battle, but He had fought valiantly.

_ They spun her around on the damp old stones _

_ Spun away all her sorrow and pain _

Their next foe hadn't been that easy. First she had been betrayed by the sellsword Daario Naaharis, who had felt spurned when she had no longer seeked his advances. They had nearly been to the gate when He had shown up, and with a quick thrust had slit Daario’s throat, and He had held her while she cried. 

That became a normal occurrence as they grew closer. She, and sometimes He, would be betrayed by their emotions and they would break down, piece by piece. It truly was horrible leading both men and women to their deaths, and there was really nobody else that could truly understand the position that they had been in, nobody but each other. 

The battle against Cersei had been long and treacherous, but they had decided not to use the dragons, at least not inside the city because who knew what traps had been put between them and the throne. 

In the end, they had won the day, and she had been able to set her eyes upon the monstrosity known as the Iron Throne. She remembered telling Him that once all the wars were won, she was going to have it melted down because who needed something such as that to prove that they were the ruler?

_ And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

The boat ride had been her favorite part after the war for the throne. Oh how she wished she could go back and ask Him to go away with her to some faraway place where they both could be happy, and most importantly free. Free from duty, free from horrors, free to be them.

He would never have gone for it because he had been raised on duty and honor, but at least she wouldn’t look back and regret never asking. 

They had professed and made love, and then made love some more, and some more, but they also talked. She asked about the scars that littered his chest, and he asked about the horror that was her first marriage. They both ended up learning about every horror the other had faced, and they truly grew by the time they had docked in the North. 

Oh, if they had never left that boat, He might still be here. 

_ They danced through the day _

_ And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall _

_ From winter to summer then winter again _

_ 'Til the walls did crumble and fall _

She thought she had lost him when they found out the truth, the truth of his mother, of his father, and most importantly the truth about him. She was worried that the North practiced different affairs, but He had just looked at her, no love lost, and told her it didn’t matter. 

After he learned the truth, He was no longer scared of fathering bastards on her, and that they could finally accomplish every dream they both had ever dreamed, together. 

The night the truth was revealed, He asked her to marry Him, in front of the Seven, the Old Gods, and any other religion that would have them. They both knew religion didn’t look kindly upon the type of marriage that they would have, but then again dragons answered to neither god nor men.

That’s exactly what they did. They married under the heart tree, and in the Sept that His Uncle Ned had built for his wife, and it had been a private joke between them that she would probably have been turning in her grave if she was somewhere witnessing Him marrying someone in her Sept.

That night they drank, they danced with their people, and they made love many times.

And in the morning, they had set off for the wall.

This battle wasn’t like the last two they had fought in, this one lasted months. The Others battled and fought, and with the imported dragonglass and the few Valyrian steel weapons they had, the Others died.

The dragons were a big help. Not only against the Others, but also to build up their armies morale. 

They fought, and refreshed, and fought again. That was until one of the Other’s brought out the last weapon when the war almost seemed done. With a mighty call into the horn, a section of the wall came tumbling down, killing many men that were atop it at the time. 

She had seen it happen, and she had also seen when Rhaegal had fallen with Him on top. She had held her breath, and prayed to anyone that would listen that they were both alright. 

She only released that breath when she saw that they were, with Him telling Rhaegal to go and a mighty draw of the sword. He was joined by many of their men, and together they started cutting down the undead left and right. 

The battle was almost over. Against unimaginable odds they were going to win. That was until Drogon had been caught in the wing with an ice spear and they started their steep descent.

_ And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

When she awoke, He wasn’t there like she had hoped He would be. She sat up and looked all around her, to the massive fires being built to burn the bodies, both the dead and the undead. She got to her feet, and that’s when she noticed him.

He was lying on the ground, not ten metres away, sword in hand. He had blood running all along his torso, legs, arms, and neck, but he had a smile on his face. He looked to have been shielding her, at least that’s what she had noticed from the dozen bodies in front of where he was lying. 

She rushed to him, tears already springing to her eyes, and she fell onto her knees next to Him. She decided to shield his body, like he had so clearly done for her, and she wrapped her arms around him, not caring for the blood that was starting to seep through her clothes. 

People tried to move her away from the body, but all who tried realized that it was a losing battle. Ser Barristan eventually came out with a blanket and wrapped it around her, tears in his eyes from losing one of the last members of the house he had served for so long. 

It was his little sister Arya that was finally able to move her, and when she finally decided to look up she noticed tears in Arya’s eyes too. They hugged each other, and then Arya said a quiet prayer to the Old Gods before his body was taken away. He was to be given his own fire, his ashes given to the Starks to bury in the crypts next to his mother. She thought about keeping them for herself, but he had more than earned the right to be laid to rest with the rest of His people. 

She stayed in Winterfell for a time. She said it was to rest, but it was truly to make sure that they got his statue for the crypts done perfectly. He deserved as much. It was during this time that Missandei had noticed her growing bigger, and that her womb had stiffened. Whoever said that dragons don’t build life had clearly never seen her in that moment. She was both ecstatic, and terrified, but mostly she felt sad. He would never get to meet their children, never get to see them grow, never get to see them lead their own lives.

After she could no longer hide behind the walls of Winterfell, and she had said her goodbyes for now, she went back south with the rest of her armies. She was tired. She was tired of ruling, tired of wars, but mostly tired of death.

She held a Great Council, one that would decide the fate of Westeros. From now on they would choose their own ruler, but that ruler wouldn’t have the ability to make all the decrees and rules anymore. There would forever be a Great Council, made of both high and low borns that would navigate Westeros through these uncertain times. Both the elected rulers and the Great Council would call on her when they had need of her, but for the most part she was able to live a life of peace and solitude.

After she had officially broken the wheel, she decided to start living for herself. Well, herself, her children, and those that came with her from Essos. They resided on the island of Dragonstone, in a house with a red door, and a lemon tree. This was one of her dreams she had spoken of, long ago, on a voyage to the North. He had inadvertently made her dream a reality because without him, this dream would never have come to fruition. 

That’s how she found herself, in the living area of her home on Dragonstone, cradling and twirling with their children, dancing with His Ghost. The direwolf sprang and ran around her legs, but he was always careful not to bump into her lest she drop his wards. They moved around the house, until their children had fallen asleep, and she was finally able to let the tear fall down her cheek. 

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

A long way away, in another world, a man was on his knees watching this scene take place in front of him, tears rolling down his cheek, the Targaryens of Old watching him from a distance. More had been in the same place as him then less, but by now most of them had been reunited with the ones that had been lost to them. They watched with sad eyes and heavy hearts as he cried, great sobs overtaking his body.

Jon Snow, or Aemon Targaryen, whatever people wanted to call him watched on with a heavy heart as his wife cried while cradling their children. She had been the light in his darkness, and she had been the one to break down the walls of a bastard, and to get the King he was to come out. 

He watched as she finished her dance, let the tears run dry, and with his Ghost following close behind, went to put the babes to sleep. He continued watching the scene in front of him until he knew she was safe in her bed, dreaming of the dreams they had shared so long ago. He gave a little smile when he saw Ghost tuck himself onto her legs, and he knew that she was in safe hands. 

When the scene had finished, he stood up and walked back to where his mother and father were waiting for him. They both wrapped their arms around their boy, and with that, their spirits went to rest for another day. 

No matter how long it took, they would be waiting for her time to come home. 

_ And the ones _

_ Who had loved her the most _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
